My Broken Past
by Guitara123
Summary: Jellal has a broken past. He meets a familiar girl in Fiore Academy. Rejected and expelled, he found hope again. Sorry for lame summary! Anyway, that will be in the later chapters. Need suspense! No OCs will be here! R&R Updates every week!


**I've decided to make a new fic. I've deleted one of my fics cos I felt that it was a failure. So sorry! I think that it was the plot, y'know. And it was another fic with Jade (OC) in it! I've decided to make a fic with no Jades in it.**

**And this fic will be COMPLETELY dedicated to JERZA. NO EXCEPTIONS (I mean not like the Dragon Slayers' Love Stories). But of course, there will be other couples but not much cos I'm a shipper. Nah, whatever. Let's just get on to the story. R&R! And I'll try to make sure that the chappies are 1k+. **

Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima-sama!

Jellal stood outside the school, surrounded by luggage. 'Fiore Academy' read the sign. He sighed.

-Will I be expelled again? He wondered. With a history like mine, I doubt that I can even stay for a MONTH. Well, here goes nothing.-

He stepped into the grounds, dragging his entire luggage behind him. He found himself in front of the office. Leaving his luggage outside, he wandered inside, ignoring the cries of the receptionist. He found the door.

Knocking, he said, "He-llo?"

"Come in, Jellal. I've been waiting for you." (In a wise voice)

He opened the door. He bowed. "Thank you for accepting me her, Makarov-san."

The principal chuckled. "No need to be that polite, Jellal. Just call me Ji-chan(Grandpa)."

Jellal laughed awkwardly. "Ha-hai, ji-ji-chan."

"Anyway," he said, becoming serious.

-Oh no, here it comes- Jellal thought. –He's gonna tell me to stay away from the students.-

"Feel free to mingle with the students, Jellal."

"E-eh?"

Makarov gently smiled. "I know what you had been through. I think that it was just a mere mistake. After all, everyone makes mistakes, correct?"

"Bu-but-"

"No buts," Makarov said firmly. "I want you to mingle with the students. But first, I'll let you put your stuff in your dorm. Your books and stationery are in there, as well as your locker number and combination."

He passed Jellal a key with a number. "Take good care of it, Jellal. Your room's on the fifth level, third door to the left. But remember; never go to the right side on any level in the dorm tower! Oh yes, you can also take your time until 5.00 pm."

~Timeskip to room~

Jellal sighed as he stood outside his room 503. He unlocked it quietly, in case someone was inside but found nothing. Just as Makarov, or ji-chan said, his school stuff was there. And it was decorated just how Jellal would like it. A tinge of light blue, with a lava lamp beside the queen size bed on one side and an alarm clock and mini stereo for the IPhone with a charger on the other one. His study table was arranged with books. A bag was also prepared and there were books and a pencil case inside too along with a schedule and a map. So the books on the table were for studying. He looked in the closet, and found three sets of uniforms and sport suits each. There was also a couple of casual clothing and sleeping wear. The toilet was even better. It was equipped with a humongous bathtub, while a shower just as big was beside it. The sink was just as big and there were already toiletries. The toilet was pearly white. A mini refrigerator was also found and it was filled with food and drinks. A microwave was there too. And in another room, there was a laundry room. Wow.

-Woah- Jellal marveled. –They're really kind!-

Jellal fixed his stuff up and took a quick shower. He checked the clock and it was already 4.50 pm!

"Shit!" He muttered.

Glancing at the schedule, it was Maths. Then dinner. Then gym. Stuffing in a sport suit and his very important phone, he rushed out, styling his messy blue hair. Running down the stairs (he didn't want to wait for the lift), he rushed to the Study building.

Looking at his map, he went up three levels and managed to reach the Maths room in a nick of time.

"Jeez. Watch where you're going, sport," said a orange with a tint of red haired teacher spoke.

It looked like Jellal could not stop in time outside the door so he had to bump to the teacher.

"So-sorry," mumbled Jellal.

Just then the teacher yelled, patting his back really hard, "Oh! So you must be Jellal Fernandes! The new student!"

He held out a hand. "The names Clive, Gildarts Clive, son. Pleased to meet you. Oi brats!" He yelled to the room. "Here's yer new classmate!"

"Hello~" Greeted the very cheerful class.

"He-hello," Jellal said, bowing. "Please take care of me."

"Sit there," ordered Gildarts.

"Yes sir!"

"Yes, that's a lad but just call me Gildarts."

"Yes, Gildarts, sir!"

Gildarts chuckled as Jellal made his way to his seat, which was next to a scarlet red-head (*fangirl scream*)…

"Erza, take care of him. Natsu, Gray, you too."

'Natsu' and 'Gray' groaned. "Yes, Gildarts."

As the class continued their chatter (apparently, its time to do some class work but you can discuss), Jellal introduced himself. He knew that first impreesions were important.

"Hello. I'm Jellal. And you are?"

The girl nodded curtly. "Erza Scarlet, student council president. I am pleased to meet your acquaintance, Jellal."

He smiled. "I like your name. It really matches your hair."

Erza blushed. "Th-thank you. A dear friend gave it to me."

This got Jellal curious. "Really? Who?"

But the girl shook her haid. "I don't actually remember who. I can only remember that he gave me this name and had blue hair just like the sky of paradise."

Jellal froze. "Re-really?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "How about you-"

But then a particular pink haired boy and a dark blue haired boy interrupted them.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza roared. "No fighting allowed!"

Jellal sweatdropped. "Erza-san, I think that you should calm down."

"Gomen, Erza-sama!" Squeaked the two boys.

Erza sighed. "That is Natsu (pointing to the pink haired guy) and this is Gray (pointing to the other dark blue haired guy). And just call me Erza."

"Nice to meet you."

"'Sup, bro!" Said the two of them with a pleasant smile on their faces.

"You can meet the rest of the gang later."

"Gang?"

"Yeah!" Cried out Natsu. (Here, Jellal, Ultear and Meredy will not form Crime Sorcerie)

"We make this sort of group that's like a club. There're currently seven of them. Of course there are others but these seven are one of the most popular. We call them 'guilds' cos we have our own building and we accept 'quests' (like Sket Dance)," replied Gray.

"Our one's called Fairy Tail. It was made by Mavis Vermillion, one of the most influential businesswomen in the whole of Fiore so we have a building specially built for us. Ji-chan is our leader. You have to go for an interview but he told me that you can join," said Erza simply.

The bell then rang. "C'mon," yelled Natsu, running while dragging Jellal down to the guild building.

"Wait up, firebreath!" Yelled Gray.

**And finished! There is no OCs here but I think that the characters will be OOC. R&R!**

**~Spoiler alert~**

**There might be some songs in here. And its for a good purpose cos there'll be a singing competition! Please tell me who should sing and what should they sing by reviewing. Thank you.**

**P.S. The rooms will be specially designed for the students. Fiore Academy is the most prestigious and richest school so naturally they can afford all that stuff for the students. They will be sleeping alone, but they can share rooms. It's quite a free school. This is the type of school I wish will appear in reality. You can give me ideas for the rooms or the plot by reviewing. Thanks~**


End file.
